The present invention relates to a system for adjusting spreaders and diamonds on sailing boats.
The positioning of spreaders and diamonds may be changed so as to influence the shape and bend characteristics of the mast of the sailing craft.
By altering the shape and bend characteristics of the mast, the crew can control the amount of draft in the sails, thereby affecting the amount of power generated by the sailing rig.
It is well known to adjust spreaders and diamonds to suit the prevailing wind conditions. However, previous systems have proved to be totally ineffectual in achieving on-the-water adjustment of the spreaders and diamonds. That is, the angle of the spreader arms have previously only been adjusted and then locked into the desired position on the shore prior to racing, thereby requiring the crew of the sailing boat to make a very accurate forecast of wind conditions. Of course this does not take into account changes in wind conditions which may occur during the race.
It would be advantageous for the angle to the centre line of the sailing craft of both the port and starboard spreaders or diamonds to be simultaneously, infinitely and accurately adjustable whilst the sailing craft is on the water and the sailing rig is under load.